The Legion of Justice
by cartoonace
Summary: This is the story of young solitary heroes, burdened with their own personal challenges, who realize they just might be stronger as a team.
1. And Then There Were 10

**This is my new fic it's the start of a extended universe that is connected with my other fanfic The N-Men. There are going to be a few references that connect the two fics and maybe a cameo so look out for them if you want. This is the origin of Timmy Turner on how he gained the Omnitrix.**

**Remember to enjoy and review.**

* * *

**And Then There Were 10**

Timmy Turner was an average kid that no one understands, he's neglected by his parents, tortured by his evil babysitter Vickey and is a all around loser at his school. His life would change forever the day he found a mysterious watch like device or did it find him?

**Space**

**Friday, 20:34pm, EST**

A galactic battle was raging through space. Vinny Que, a pilot for the galactic organization F.A.I.R.Y, was fighting off a fleet lead by Dark Laser from retrieving a powerful device, the Omnitrix.

"Surrender! You can't possibly win!" Laser ordered through a video com.

"I don't know I seem to be doing all right." Vinney said confidently.

"Fire." Laser ordered his ships.

All the ships began to fire energy beams and missles at Vinny's ship.

He avoided and shot down every ship around him except Laser's.

"Now I think you should surrender." Vinny said confidently.

"Enough games! Fire Grand Laser emitter!" Laser ordered.

Laser's massive ship charged up a large cannon.

Realizing there was no way he could possibly avoid the blast, Vinny grabbed the Omnitrix, put it in pod and shot it into space.

"It's all in fates hands now."

The cannon blasted the ship to pieces killing Vinny.

"Send a battle droid after that pod. I want the Omnitrix." Laser ordered.

* * *

**Dimmsdale**

**Timmy Turner's House**

**08:08am, EST**

**12 Hours Earlier**

Timmy woke up and looked at his clock.

"Ah man! I'm late!" he screamed.

He quickly changed into his clothes and ran downstairs to his kitchen.

He walked in to find a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and a note.

"Sorry we couldn't say goodbye, had to leave for work see you tonight. Love Mom and Dad."

Timmy sighed to himself, "Just as usual." before eating his breakfast

He ran out of the house to see the school bus was already leaving.

He followed it screaming, "Stop the bus!" banging it relentlessly.

No one on the bus even heard him. Eventually Timmy stopped and the bus drove away.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Elementary School**

**08:56am, EST**

Timmy ran into the school 16 minutes late. He tried to sneak into the class, but was caught by his demented teacher Mr Crocker.

"Turner! I see you decided to join us."

"Well...Um the thing is Mr Crocker..."

"Save your explanations for detention." Crocker interrupted handing Timmy a pink slip.

"Now were was I? Oh ya." Crocker remembered, "ALIENS ARE REAL!" he screamed in a psychotic tone.

The whole class groaned as they prepared themselves to listen to Crocker's insane rant.

Later that day when Timmy was leaving school he saw Francis the school bully torturing some kid.

"Today, I'm feeling generous dweeb, give me all your money and I won't hurt you."

"Hey, leave him alone!" Timmy ordered.

"Move along Turner. This doesn't concern you."

"I think it does." Timmy challenged.

Timmy and Francis had a stare down neither dared to move, in a split decision Timmy charged at Francis and surprisingly he got the kid and himself beaten up.

Francis walked off gleefully counting his money.

As he was getting up the kid groaned, "Gee thanks."

"Sorry. I was trying to help." Timmy apologized.

"Next time don't." he replied angrily walking off.

**Timmy's House**

**17:46pm, EST**

Timmy made his way back into his house to find a not so pleasant surprise waiting for him, his evil babysitter Vickey.

"Hello, Twerp." she greeted.

"Oh no! Why are you here!?" he groaned.

"Your parents are working late today, so I'm in charge."

With a large sigh he walked into the house to find a wide spread of food and drinks.

"Wow is this all for me!?" he asked excitedly.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"No"

"No. I'm having a party and you are going to go to your room and go to bed."

"But it's only 6."

"Not in South Africa." she debated.

"What am I going eat!?" Timmy asked.

She threw a can at him.

"This is dog food." he stated.

"That's not my problem." she replied

She tossed Timmy into his room and locked the door.

Timmy could hear cars parking and people entering his house.

"This day couldn't possibly get worse."

**A few hours later**

Timmy was in bed trying to sleep, but couldn't because of Vickey's party.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" he said to himself jumping out of bed and changing into his street clothes.

He got the spare key for his room that he had made just in case Vickey ever locked him in and snuck out.

He roamed around the city eventually making it to a park.

"This is so boring!" Timmy said to himself sitting on a bench.

He finally decided to head back home.

While leaving the park, he noticed a shooting star in the sky.

"Whoa! A shooting star." he commented.

The star turned its direction, heading straight for Timmy.

Timmy screamed running from the falling object. It narrowly missed him, crashing into the park.

Timmy walked over to the creator and looked inside, "What is that? A satellite?"

The pod opened revealing a tiny object with a green glowing hourglass symbol.

"A watch? What was a watch doing in space?"

Timmy walked into the creator and got closer to the pod. When he reached out to grab the device it liquified and stuck itself onto Timmy's left wrist.

"Get off me!" he screamed in a panic trying to pull the Omnitrix off.

After a while Timmy gave up and started to play with it. He pushed a green button on its side which made the hour glass symbol rise up, showing a silhouette of a humanoid creature.

Timmy pushed the symbol, a bright green flash followed and instantly he transformed into the fire based alien Heatblast.

Taking a look at himself Timmy screamed, "Ahh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" running around.

After awhile he realized he was completely fine.

"I'm on fire...And I'm okay."

A woman walked by and screamed, "Ahh! Monster!"

"Wait no! I'm not a monster." Timmy tried to explain.

Soon more people began to panic running away. Eventually the police arrived.

"Freeze freak!" the cop ordered pointing his gun.

"Wait you don't understand!" The cop panicked and shot Timmy. The bullet bounced off Timmy and he barely showed any discomfort.

"Did you just shoot me!" Timmy screamed in anger.

In his rage Timmy fired a fire ball at the cop's car, blowing it up.

Everyone in the area began to run.

"If I didn't look like a monster before I definitely look like one now." Timmy said to himself before running away.

More cop cars followed Timmy as he ran down the street. He made a quick turn into an alley and hid near a dumpster.

"This is the worst day of my life. First I get detention, then I get beaten up by Francis, then well Vickey! And now I'm stuck as a fire monster."

As Timmy complained the Omnitrix symbol on his chest began to beap and flash red as if it were counting down.

"What now!" he complained.

In a bright red flash he was back to normal.

"Well that's one problem solved. Better get out of here before I have to deal with another."

Timmy rushed back to his house to see the party was still raging.

"Ahh come on! This is still happening!" Timmy whined.

He took a look at the Omnitrix and developed a devilish smile.

"Now how does thing work again." he said to himself searching for the button.

Inside Timmy's house, the teenagers at the party were having a blast.

One of the popular girls went up to Vickey, "I got to say this party is bitchin."

"Thanks!" Vickey replied drinking some alcoholic punch.

A knock came from the door, Vickey went to answer it.

"Whoever you are the music isn't going down." she said opening the door.

When she opened it, she saw a large dog-like creature with no eyes.

"What the fu..." Vickey tried to scream, but was frozen in fear.

The creature roared causing everyone in the party including Vickey to run screaming from the beast.

The creature walked into the house and headed straight for the party food

Vickey ran down the street like a maniac.

Eventually she met up with Timmy's parents Butch and Cassie who were driving home.

"Vickey what are you doing here!?" Cassie screamed

"Mr and Mrs Turner You got to help! There's a monster at your house."

"What!? Where's Timmy!?" Butch asked.

"I'm sorry I left him! There wasn't any time!"

They both got out of the car.

"Vickey are you drunk!?" asked Cassie.

"Well...Uhm...Yes."

"How about we go check out situation." Butch suggested.

They all drove to the house to find it a complete wreck from the party.

"What happened here!?" screamed Butch.

"It must have been the monster." Vickey lied.

Butch pulled out a gun from his jacket and slowly walked inside.

He heard a sound coming from the kitchen. He aimed the gun to find Timmy eating cereal.

"Hey dad." Timmy greeted calmly.

"Timmy!" Butch screamed shocked putting his gun away, "Where's the monster!"

"What monster?" Timmy said playing dumb, "All I saw was a bunch of teenagers having a party. By the way when's dinner."

Butch and Cassie gave Vickey a hateful stare.

"Timmy I think you should go to your room." Cassie suggested.

Sensing what was about to happen Timmy left the room.

The Turners screamed at Vickey for what seemed like hours, eventually it came to an end.

"I promise! You'll never work in this town again! Now get out!" Butch screamed.

Vickey left in a terrified state.

Timmy's parents went to his room.

"Timmy can we talk?" asked Cassie opening the door.

"Sure."

His parents sat near his bedside.

"Sorry we left you with that terrible babysitter." Cassie apologized.

"No worries. In fact if it wasn't for her something amazing wouldn't have happened to me."

"What?" Butch asked.

"You guys being here with me." he lied.

They hugged their son.

"Where did you get that watch?" Butch asked.

"Don't you remember. You bought it for my birthday last year."

"Really? I thought I got you a bike."

"That was for Christmas."

"Well we'll find you another babysitter tomorrow." Cassie said changing the topic.

"Don't you think I'm old enough not to have a babysitter."

"Well considering you handled Vickey for a year. I guess we'll try it out for a while." Cassie agreed.

"Yes."

"Good night love." Cassie said kissing his head.

"See ya tomorrow sport." Butch said rubbing his head.

They both got up and left the room.

Timmy quickly got up and looked at the Omnitrix.

"Thanks to you things are looking up."

* * *

The next day Timmy woke up early and went to his best friend Tootie's house who just happened to be the younger sister of Vickey.

**Vickey and Tootie's House**

**Saturday, 07:45am, EST**

Timmy threw stones at Tootie's bedroom window.

Eventually she opened it and screamed, "What do you want!"

"I need to tell you something right now!"

"It couldn't have waited until noon!"

Timmy shook his head.

"Fine I'll be down there in five." she begrudgingly agreed.

"Jeez, Timmy what was so important it couldn't have waited."

"Something amazing happened to me last night."

"Ya I know."

"You do!?"

"Ya, my sister got fired last night. My parents spent like the whole night raging on her about responsibility and stuff."

"That was only a bonus. I got this." Timmy said showing Tootie the Omnitrix.

"Cool watch."

"It's not a watch. Last night I snuck out when your sister was having her party. I went to the park, some weird satellite crashed, this watch was inside and it can change me into one of ten superpowered alien dudes."

"I'm sorry. What!?"

"Just look okay." Timmy said activating the Omnitrix, transforming into XLR8.

"What the!" Tootie screamed panicking.

"It's cool Tootie, its me."

Regaining her composure she said, "This is unreal!"

"Ya, its pretty cool."

"You said superpowered right, what can this one do?"

"I don't know. But there's one way to find out."

Timmy began to move around demonstrating his superspeed.

"This is so awesome!" Timmy screamed.

"Timmy as cool as this is I think you should slow down."

"Why?"

"You don't want to bring any unwanted attention to yourself."

Timmy immediately stopped and said, "You know what your right. I'll slow down."

Tootie smiled because Timmy was taking her advice.

"For a millisecond... Times up." he screamed before running off into the distance.

"He's going to cause so much trouble." she said to herself.

* * *

Back at the Park, the army was examining the crash site. A General Sam Vortex stepped out of his car with a boy Jimmy Neutron.

After a few minutes of testing the general asked, "James what can you tell me."

"Honestly nothing." Jimmy said confused.

"What do you mean, nothing!?"

"This pod is made of metals not found on the periodic table. I have no idea what it's was made for."

"So you're telling me aliens made this James." the general said sarcastically.

"Right now, that's the only explanation."

Seconds later Laser's robot drone fell from the sky landing in the creator in a ball shape.

"What the hell is this now!?" the general screamed.

The drone began to take shape transforming into a giant humanoid robot.

It scanned the area searching for the Omnitrix but found nothing.

"Take that thing down!" the general screamed.

Every soldier in the area fired their guns at the robot. The bullets didn't even make a scratch. It formed its hand into a cannon and fired energy blasts that destroyed everything in site.

"James take cover! I don't think your mother will take it to kindly if you die."

Jimmy and the general hid behind a car for cover.

"Not gonna lie General. Kinda wish I stayed back at the base." Jimmy said crotching down.

The robot stopped firing, two smaller UFO looking droids launched from it's back and flew off to find the Omnitrix.

* * *

Timmy was racing through the city as XLR8. He eventually stopped at the top of a skyscraper.

"This is awesome! Wonder what else I can do." Timmy said to himself looking over the horizon.

The smaller droids found Timmy and attacked him with lasers.

Timmy noticed the lasers in time and dodged them.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you!"

The droids attacked again. Timmy dodged the blasts and ran from the droids.

The droids chased him around the city, eventually ending up at his neighborhood.

Knowing he couldn't shake them. Timmy ran around in a circle creating a powerful vortex that sucked the droids in.

When he stopped the droids flew off in different directions impacting the ground, destroying one of them.

"That's right I'm bad!" Timmy boasted.

The Omnitrix timed out changing Timmy back.

"Wonder what that was all about." Timmy said to himself.

One of the droids got back up in a damaged state aiming at Timmy.

Before it could fire it was struck down by Tootie holding a axe.

"This is what I meant by bringing unwanted attention to yourself!" she shouted irritated, "I mean look at what you've done to the neighborhood." she said gesturing to the destruction caused by the vortex, "You are so lucky everyones away at the football festival."

"Okay. Maybe I got carried away."

"Let's get inside before you bring more attention to us." she said pulling him inside her house.

"Is your sister here?" Timmy asked abit frightened.

"Luckey for you, no. What were those things?"

"I don't know maybe they were military drones or something. Let's go watch TV."

They sat down in the lounge to watch some TV. When they turned it on they saw an emergency broadcast showing.

"Dimmsdale park is being attacked by some kind of giant robot. The military and law enforcement are at the seen, but nothing they do seems to be working..."

The signal was cut off by an unknown cause.

Timmy got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tootie asked.

"I'm going to go help." Timmy answered.

"That thing is obviously here for that!" she said gesturing to the Omnitrix, "What are you going to do stop it!?"

"I might be the only one who can."

Tootie gave him an annoyed look, "Just don't die okay."

Timmy gave her a smile, "It's hero time!" he said activating the Omnitrix.

"It's hero time!?" Tootie commented.

"Ya, I'm thinking of a catch phrase." he said slamming the Omnitrix transforming into the crystal alien Diamondhead.

"Woe! What can this one do?"

"Don't know but I'm itching to find out." Timmy answered with a smile.

The robot was still terrorising the park, nothing the police or army through at it worked.

"General! We need to retreat." screamed Jimmy

"If we leave nothing will stop that thing from destroying this city!" the general debated.

"Nothing we have can!" Jimmy argued.

Suddenly the robot stopped when it saw Diamondhead walking up to it.

It scanned him and detected the Omnitrix.

"What is that?!" Jimmy screamed when he saw Diamondhead.

The blasted Timmy with a laser that sent him flying into a building.

Timmy got up as if nothing happened. He charged at the bot again, it jumped up to dodge him and blasted him into the ground.

"Nothings working." Timmy said to himself.

The robot picked him up and threw him into a tank. Timmy got up again, he reached out his arm and shot a crystal shard at the robots chest piercing it.

"Cool." Timmy said smiling.

He shot more shards at the robot damaging it.

It fired another laser beam at Timmy sending him threw a tree and into a building.

The general fired a gun at the robot, it noticed and fired a beam him. Timmy managed to get infront of him in time, shielding him with his crystals, reflecting the blast.

With a smile Timmy said, "Why didn't I think of that before."

He charged at the robot, it fired another laser beam at him, he used his hands to reflect the blast back at the robot destroying it.

Everyone looked in shock at what they had seen.

"Oh ya! I'm bad!" Timmy cheered jumping up.

Jimmy walked up to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your friendly neighborhood alien superhero." Timmy answered.

"Your an alien!?" Jimmy said shocked.

The Omnitrix timer activated.

"Oh...Oh, I got to go." Timmy said running off.

* * *

Timmy made it back to Tootie's house.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"In short...I kicked butt!" he boasted.

"So I guess your now an official superhero."

"Ya I am. Can't wait for what's next."

"Your gonna need a name."

"How about, 10"

"10, I guess that name could work. Here's to your superhero career." she said handing Timmy some soda.

They drank the soda and spent the rest of the day hanging out.

* * *

**Timmy Turner's House**

**18:34pm, EST**

After his long day Timmy went home.

When he entered his house he found his parents talking to a man with green hair and woman with pink hair.

"Mom, Dad. Who are these people."

"Timmy we would like you to meet Cosmo and Wanda. They are teachers at a world renowned boarding boarding school, Brior wood. Their hear to offer you a scholarship. "

"For what?" Timmy asked confused.

"For nothing." Wanda explained, "You see once every few years the school board offers a scholarship to an average Joe like yourself to see what you could do with such an opportunity."

"Thanks but no thanks." Timmy said walking upstairs.

"Timmy can't you at least consider it." Cassie asked.

"I'm happy at my school." Timmy argued.

"Think about this carefully young man, I can think of 10 different reasons why you should reconsider." Cosmo said gesturing to the Omnitrix.

Knowing exactly what he meant, Timmy said, "You know what I think I'll take you up on your offer. When do we leave."

"Right now." Wanda replied.

"Right now!?" Butch repeated shocked.

"Yes we'll be taking him tonight."

The Turners quickly packed Timmy's things and packed them into the car the teachers arrived in.

"Don't forget to call, okay." Cassie said tearing up.

"I promise mom I won't." Timmy replied hugging her.

Timmy got into the teachers car and they drove off.

When they got far enough Timmy asked, "Who are you? And what do you know about this watch?"

"We are agents of the galactic peace organization known as FAIRY." Wanda answered.

"FAIRY?" Timmy questioned.

"The Fight Against Intergalactic Rampages and Yenasqurvic."

"Yenasqurvic?" Timmy questioned again.

"It's an alien word it means threat. Wanda answered.

"So the two of you are..."

"Aliens, yes. Cosmo is an Osmosian and I'm an Anodite. And this isn't even a car. It's a spaceship." she continued.

"Really!" Timmy said in shock.

The car began to morph into a red and black spaceship(Think Miss Martian's Bio Ship from Young Justice) flying off the ground turning invisible.

"This is so cool." Timmy commented, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the hidden FAIRY training academy, to teach you how to use the Omnitrix properly." Cosmo answered.

"The Omnitrix?"

"That device on your wrist." he answered.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"A powerful piece of level 20 technology that can alter the users DNA into one of ten different alien species." Cosmo answered.

"Why don't you just take it from me?"

"Unfortunately for us kid, no one knows how to get than thing off your wrist. So our only option is to train you to use it properly."

"Why not kill me?"

"The Omnitrix will protect its user from bodily harm." Wanda explained.

"How do I know you are the good guys?" Timmy asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Wanda replied.

"Well if thats all. When do we start." Timmy said getting excited.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled from Timmy's enthusiasm and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Dark Laser met up with with a mysterious tentacle faced individual.

"I apologize Master. I failed to obtain the Omnitrix. I can send in more drones to retrieve it."

"No matter Laser, we will retrieve the Omnitrix later. Prepare for phase one."

"It will take time to mount an invasion force that large, Master."

"If there's one thing I am Laser, it's patient. I have big plans for the universe and anything of value is worth waiting for."

* * *

Jimmy and the general were investigating the destroyed pieces of the robot.

"To think, aliens are real. This is amazing. I want to run tests on this baby and I want to run them now." Jimmy said excitidly touching the robot.

"This only means we have to accelerate our super soldier program." the general grunted.

"But I want to work on this." Jimmy complained.

"I'll have someone else handle that James we still have work to do." the general said walking away.

* * *

**Title: Unbreakable**

**Synopsis: The origin story of Chester Mcbadbat.**

**And if you want to try guess which hero from Marvel or DC, Chester will be designed after.**

**Be sure to review.**


	2. Unbreakable

**Here's an update hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

**Dimmsdale, Unknown Location, 22:34pm**

A teenage girl was strapped on tight to a medical table desperately trying to free herself. A man wearing a lab coat came in with a syringe full of a strange liquid and injected her.

She began to scream hysterically, her body began to shake and finally her eyes began to bleed. Within seconds she was dead.

"Another failure." he said disappointed walking away.

* * *

**Dimmsdale, 13:45pm**

Chester McBadbat was the son of the failed baseball player Bucky McBadbat. He's a kid who loves taking risks and is practically fearless.

"Woah!" Chester shouted as he raced down the streets of Dimmsdale on his bike with his friend Tootie.

"Chester! Slow Down!" Tootie screamed trying to keep up.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" he shouted.

They made it to a very steep hill, "LET'S HIT IT!" Chester screamed to Tootie as he went down.

Not wanting to risk getting injured Tootie stopped at the top of the hill. Chester went down the hill moving dangerously fast. He saw that the bottom of the hill lead straight into a thorn bush.

"Oh, no." he said to himself as he tried applying the breaks. He couldn't slow down fast enough and landed straight into the bush.

"Ahh! Be gentler Tootie!" Chester complained as Tootie pulled off the thorns on his body.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more gentle." she said sarcastically pulling the thorns out roughly.

"Ahh! Okay I get it. Haven't I been punished enough. I mean look at my bike." Chester said gesturing to his bike.

"You're lucky Chess. This could've been worse"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." he said trying to reassure Tootie.

"Ya, right." Tootie said sarcastically pulling out more thorns.

* * *

**Juiced, 14:46pm**

Tootie and Chester made it to the local hangout for teens Juiced.

"I'm serious Chester, you act like you're bullet proof." Tootie ranted on.

"Hey, I've survived this long without without getting seriously hurt." Chester said taking a seat.

"You know, your like my only friend since Timmy left for that boarding school two years ago." Tootie continued sitting next to Chester.

"Where is that school he went to?" Chester asked.

"I think he said in New Zealand." Tootie lied.

"Bro could at least call once in a while."

"He's in an area with bad cell reception." Tootie lied again.

A waiter came over to them and asked for their order. "I'll have a berry berry blast." Chester replied.

"And I'll have strawberry punch." Tootie replied as well.

* * *

**Tootie's House, 18:23pm**

Chester accompanied Tootie home. "See you tomorrow Toot."

"Don't call me that." she replied angrily walking into her house.

"Jeez, what got into her?" Chester asked confused.

* * *

**19:34pm**

Chester continued to ride back to his house until he saw a old lady being terrorized by some thugs. "Hey! Stop!" he shouted getting off his bike running towards them.

When he got there he realized it wasn't an old lady being terrorized but a trap. The thugs jumped him, threw him into a van and drove off.

* * *

**Unknown Location, 21:56pm**

Chester was dragged into a room where there were four sedated people strapped to examining tables.

"What is this place!? Who are you!?" Chester shouted trying to break free from the table.

The men kept quite and walked away. Soon after a man wearing a lab coat entered the room. "Who are you!?" he asked.

"You can just call me Dr Nobody." the man answered, "I'm sorry I don't have any anesthetics left for you. So please try to keep your screams of agony as quiet as possible."

Chester struggled more, "What are you gonna do to me you sick son of a bit..."

"Well don't you have a mouth on you." Dr Nobody interrupted, "Bring the serum." he ordered, "And somebody gag that boy." he said looking at Chester.

A man taped Chester's mouth shut. Shortly afterwards another man brought a tray with syringes on it.

One by one every one of the captives was injected with the serum. Each of them instantly began to bleed from the eyes and started to have seizures and as suddenly as it started they stopped.

Chester watched in horror at what happened. He struggled more but couldn't. The man approached and Chester looked at him basically begging for mercy with his eyes. The man coldly ignored and injected the serum into Chester.

Chester started to bleed from the eyes and had a seizure appearing to have the same fate as the others.

"More failures." Dr Nobody said annoyed, "Get rid of them and bring me more."

The men did as ordered and began to put the victims into body bags and load them into a truck.

* * *

**Riker's Cemetery, 22:38pm**

The men took the bodies into a cemetery, to an already dug mass grave. They threw all the bodies into the grave.

While getting their shovels to fill up the grave, the seemingly lifeless body of Chester began to move, his cloudy white eyes regaining their colour. "What happened?" Chester said confused. Realising he was in a grave Chester panicked and climbed out.

He managed to avoid being seen by the thugs leaving the cemetery. Chester ran down the road and in his distracted state, he was hit by a car. "Are you okay!?" the driver asked getting out of the car.

"Ya, I'm fine." Chester said realising he uninjured.

"Are you sure!? Maybe we should go to the hospital." the driver suggested.

"Dude I'm fine." Chester replied continuing to run.

* * *

**DPD(Dimmsdale Police Department), 23:05pm**

Chester entered the building in a panicked state and went straight for the officer at the desk. "I would like to report a murder!" Chester said panicked.

Go talk to that man over there." the officer said pointing to a detective.

Chester ran up to him and he asked, "What happened, son?"

"Well these guys jumped me and took me to some creepy lab. They were all these people inside strapped to tables Some nutty doctor started injecting them with this weird medicine and they all died!" Chester shouted hysterically.

"And how is it you escaped?" the detective asked.

"While they were getting their shovels to fill up the grave and I guess I escaped."

"So they left you, completely unguarded in a grave?"

"Well I think they thought I was dead."

"And why would they think that?"

"Because I sorta was." Chester tried to explain.

"Look son. We do serious business here we don't have time for your make believe stories."

"But..." Chester tried to explain.

"Get out!" the detective ordered.

"You've got to listen!" Chester shouted slamming his hand on a table breaking it.

Shocked the detective said, "You better leave my precinct right now before I put you in a holding cell."

Chester left the building in a huff, "This like the night from hell!" he shouted to the sky.

He then saw a couple of thugs harassing a woman. "Nope not this time." he said to himself. He continued to walk away but her screams were drawing him in like a magnet. "I swear if I get kidnapped again." he said to himself. "Hey!" he shouted, "Leave her alone."

The group of six thugs turned around and looked at him, "Walk away white boy! You didn't see nothin!" one of them said threateningly.

"Look dude. There is a police station right there. Do you think you'll really get away with this."

"Please!" he said smugly, "Do you think the cops care about what we do to this woe." the thug replied grabbing the girl which caused her to scream.

"They might not care, but I do. I won't let you do this!"

"You wont let us." the thug chuckled, "Whoop this fools ass." he ordered his men.

One of the the thugs stepped up, "Ya'll stay back I'll handle this." he went in and punched Chester in the face which resulted in his hand breaking. "Son of a bit..." he shouted grabbing his hand.

Chester grabbed his shirt and threw him aside like like a ragdoll. The other men charged at him and began to assault him punching him to the ground. Chester lunged up causing all of them to tumble away. He charged at one of them, grabbed him and tossed him at one of his friends knocking them both out. The other two came at him, Chester punched one of them so hard he went flying across the street. The last guy was so frightened he ran away.

"What a Bitch!" the thug holding the woman shouted, "You think your a man, uhh!" he shouted to Chester pulling out his knife. He lunged at Chester and tried to stab him causing the blade to shatter against his skin. "What the hell are you!?" the thug asked in shock.

Chester grabbed him and tossed him even further than the last guy, "I don't even know." he replied looking at his hands. Chester walked over to the woman and asked, "Are you okay?" she screamed and ran away in a panic. "Your welcome." he said a bit irritated. He walked over to to a street light and grabbed the metal pole rushing and denting it. "What did that wako do to me!?"

* * *

**Tootie's House, 00:00am**

Chester raced over to Tooties house, when he got there he threw a stone at her bedroom window, not realising his new found strength the stone went through the window like a bullet.

Tootie got to the window to see what the commotion was, "What the hell man!" she shouted.

"Dude! I gotta show you something!" Chester shouted excitedly.

"Fine! I'll be done there in a second." Tootie replied irritated. After a short while Tootie met Chester in her backyard. "Do you realise what time it is! What could have been so important that you would come here!" she shouted.

"Well earlier I was kidnapped by these thugs. They took me to this weird place and this crazy doctor guy injected this weird stuff into me, then I think I died and then I woke up in a grave, I snuck away met these other thugs harassing a woman and found out I have superpowers." Chester ranted.

"I'm sorry, what!?" Tootie asked in disbelief.

"Just look." he replied. He picked up a metal baseball bat that just happened to be around and using his new found strength he easily bent it like a pretzel.

"You have powers!" Tootie shouted a bit surprised.

"I thought this would freak you out more." Chester said shocked at Tootie's reaction.

"Trust me Chess, you are not the most amazing person I've met." Tootie replied remembering Timmy.

"What crowd to you hang with?" he asked.

"Never mind me. What was this about, kidnapping and a doctor?" she asked.

"These bastards jumped me and took me to this Dr Nobody guy he injected me with this formula and I got powers from it."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I got off okay, heck I even came out of this whole thing with powers but the others that were there weren't as lucky as me they died and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"We should call the police." Tootie suggested.

"I tried but they wouldn't listen to me." Chester explained.

"Then why don't you do something?" Tootie asked.

"Like what?" Chester asked.

"I don't know. You have super strength get creative." Tootie replied.

"Look I'm not going to be some vigilante." Chester argued.

"Chester come on you know the saying."

"Please don't say it." he complained.

"With great power comes great responsibility." she continued.

"You're going to hound me until I do this." he groaned.

"You know me so well." Tootie agreed.

"Fine. But I'm going to need something from you."

"What?" she asked.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Junkyard, 07:45pm**

"What are we doing here?" Tootie said in disgust.

"This is where I'm going to train." Chester replied.

"Train!?" Tootie asked confused.

"Ya, I can't take on criminals if I don't know my limits."

"Are you sure no one will see us?"

"Don't worry, my uncle runs this place. He assured me no one comes here on a Saturday."

Chester's uncle walked towards them, "Hey Chester."

"Hey uncle Frank." Chester greeted.

"How do we start?" he asked.

"You told him!?" Tootie said surprised.

"It was the only way he'd let me use his junkyard." Chester explained.

"And little lady I was quite the science buff as a child." Frank boasted.

"Okay." Tootie agreed, "What do we do first."

"Strength test." he answered.

Chester walked walked up to one of the abandoned cars and lifted it rather easily.

"Whoa!" Tootie said in awe.

"Well, I be..." Frank said in shock.

"You know what I feel like I can lift more." Chester boasted.

"Then let's see." Frank challenged.

They took Chester to the trash compactor. "Just tell me when it's to much." Frank said at the control panel.

"Ya, I will." Chester replied.

Frank turned the machine on and Chester put his arms up waiting for the force. The machine tried to push him down but he simply wasn't budging. Eventually it was too much for the machine and it started to spark before breaking." Wow!" Tootie commented.

"Aww, dang!" Frank shouted because his trash compactor was broken.

"This is so awesome!" Chester shouted, "What next?" he asked.

"You said when you were attacked by one of those thugs, he stabbed you and the knife shattered, right?" Frank asked.

"Ya." Chester agreed.

"Then let's test your durability." Frank suggested.

They took Chester to another part of the Junkyard where they tested his durability by smashing glasses against his head hitting him with wooden beams and metal poles all of which barely phased him. "Don't you guys have anything more absolute?" Chester asked.

"Well I have my gun." Frank suggested.

"Ya, let's do that." Chester agreed.

"Are you serious!?" Tootie shouted, "If it fails you'll die! You know that right!"

"Hey I took everything else. The most this will probably do is cut me."

"Its your funeral." she stated.

"All ready had one." Chester replied.

Frank got his shot gun and pointed it at his nephew. "You know I have mixed feelings about doing this."

"Just do it!" Chester shouted.

After a moments hesitation Frank fired the gun which sent Chester flying into a pile of garbage. Frank and Tootie ran towards him to see if he was okay. "That was awesome!" he shouted in excitement, "Guess I'm ready to take on some bad guys."

"Not yet partner." Tootie commented.

"What?" he asked.

"How about you learn to regulate that strength so you don't break someone's hand the next time you have a hand shake." she replied.

"How long will that take?" Chester groaned.

"Well my nephew, with your level of self control I would say a few weeks."

"Aww, man!" Chester groaned.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later.**

**22:56am**

Tootie was walking down the street aimlessly waiting to be attacked. "I don't think this is going to work." she shouted.

"It will just act natural." Chester said from the shadows.

"Why can't you do this?" she asked.

"Because I supposedly died a few weeks ago if they see me they might run." Chester replied.

Tootie continued walking until she met the same group of men that kidnapped Chester. "Hey little lady. What are you doing here at this hour." one of them asked.

"You know just hangin around." she answered abit nervous.

"How'd you like to take a ride." one of them asked.

"Ahh, no thank you." Tootie said frightened.

The men tried to grab her but Chester intervened before anything could happen.

"Remember me!" he shouted interrupted them.

One of them looked closely at Chester, "Wait aren't you one of those kids we got rid of." he shouted in shock.

"Yup." Chester replied walking up to them.

"How are you still alive!?" he asked.

Chester kept quiet and charged at the thugs. He punched one of them hard enough to knock them out. He grabbed two others and tossed them aside like dolls. The last thug pulled out a gun and began firing at Chester. Chester calmly walked towards him as the bullets bounced off of him, he grabbed the gun, crushed like paper and pinned the thug against a wall. "Where is the doctor!?" Chester asked.

"I'm no snitch." the man shouted.

"Oh, really!" Chester challenged. He grabbed the man's hand and began crushing it, causing him to scream in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk." he shouted, "At the old abandoned doll factory!"

"Are you sure." Chester asked squeezing the thugs hand tighter.

"Yes!" he answered.

Chester let go and knocked the guy out. Tootie rushed over to him, "So we can call the police now."

"Nope." Chester answered.

"What do you mean "Nope"." she asked.

"I'm gonna go there myself and give Nobody some serious payback."

"What happened to the whole not wanting to be a vigilante thing?"

"That went out the window when I found out where to find that psycho."

"I know I can't stop you from going but just don't do anything you might regret."

"Don't worry Toot, I won't."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that."

"I know." he said running off.

She looked at all the unconscious men around her. "What am my supposed to do now."

* * *

**Darren's Dolls, 23:45pm**

Chester walked into the building and all of the doctors men charged at him. He easily took all of them down and made his way to Nobody himself.

Chester entered the doctor's lab to find him sitting in a chair waiting for him. "I've been expecting you, Mr McBadbat." the doctor greeted.

Chester asked surprised, "How did you..."

"Please, young man." Nobody interrupted, "I'm a scientist, in the event of a delayed reaction with my serum, I laced it with tracking nanites. To ensure I know who it was."

"Why are you doing this?" Chester asked.

"In the name of science, my boy." Nobody replied, "You see 5% of the human population has a special gene(Mutant gene from The N-Men). It is like an adapt to survive gene, the user will develop abilities if they are near death. So my serum put the subjects in a near death state if they survive they have the gene and will develop powers and if they don't, well I don't have to tell you."

"How many survived?" Chester asked.

"Only you." Nobody coldy replied.

"Then I'm going to make you pay!" Chester shouted, he went in for a punch which the doctor easily caught. The doctor then punched Chester through a wall. "How did you!?" Chester asked shocked.

Do you honestly think I spent all that time kidnapping people so I could just give them powers." Nobody shouted walking through the wall, "The nanites in your body sent me your DNA sequence allowing me to replicate your powers in myself."

"And here I thought this was going easy." Chester said to himself. He lunged at the doctor at punched him in the face, the doctor retorted by punching him back to the ground. Chester got up and tackled the doctor through a wall.

The two were outside on the street, Chester punched the doctor multiple times in the face, the doctor grabbed his leg and threw him through a stone pillar. Chester lifted a car and threw it at the doctor, he easily caught it and smashed Chester with it.

Getting out of the carnage, Chester said to himself, "There's no end to this." as he went back in to fight the doctor.

The doctor grabbed Chester and began striking him repeatedly in the face saying, "Look at what I could do with just your powers, imagine what I could do if I had the powers of another and another."

"I won't let you!" Chester screamed.

"I don't think you have a choice." the doctor replied, with one final strike he knocked Chester out.

Chester awoke the next morning on the empty street he went back to the warehouse but there was no trace of the doctor.

* * *

**Tootie's House, 09:34am**

Chester met Tootie at her house, "So how did it go?" she asked.

"Short answer, I lost, badly." Chester replied.

"How?" Tootie asked.

"Apparently he found a way to copy my powers and give them to himself." Chester replied groaning, "I never thought I would be in pain again."

"So what are you going to do now?" Tootie asked.

"I'm going to go hunt down Nobody." he answered.

"But he just kicked you're ass. Why would you do that all over again?"

"It's like you said Tootie, it's my responsibility. I have to stop that psycho before he hurts anyone else."

"I'm proud of you Chess." Tootie said with a big smile.

"Thanks." he said smiling back.

"If you're going to do this superhero-vigilante thing you're going to need a name." Tootie commented.

"A name? Well how about Mr Unbreakable, or Shatterproof, or..."

"Steel." Tootie interrupted.

"I like that." Chester agreed.

* * *

**Hopre you enjoyed be sure to review**


	3. Cyborg

**Here's an update hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Cyborg**

**Dimmsdale**

**3 Years Ago**

Andrew and Kerry Johnson were two of the smartest scientists on the planet, they were contacted by General Sam Vortex to examine a destroyed alien robot.

"So will you do it?" the General asked.

"Why not ask your boy genius?" Andrew asked.

"I have him handling another sensitive project. But maybe if you gave me yours." the General suggested.

"That is out of the question!" Kerry shouted.

"Why not, rumors are that he's smarter than James." the General commented.

"We want our son to live a normal life." Kerry stated, "If he wants to work as a scientist, he'll decide that for himself when he's older." Andrew agreed.

"Fine but you two are the leading experts in robotics. I need you to examine this technology so we can reverse engineer it." the General explained.

Andrew and Kerry spoke for a moment, "Fine Sam we'll do it but only because this is the discovery of the century." Andrew replied.

"I'm pleased." the General replied.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

**Dimmsdale Elementary, 15:00pm**

Andrew Johnson Jr better known to his friends as A.J. was considered the third smartest person on the planet, instead of using his vast intellect to get ahead in life he has chosen instead to spend his life living as a regular guy.

A.J was with his best friend Tootie walking out of school. "Another A A.J. What's your secret?" Tootie asked.

"I'm just that good." he boasted.

"So do yo wanna go to the juice hut?" Tootie asked.

"Naw, I'm going to my parents lab, they want my thoughts on something." A.J. replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Tootie said walking away.

* * *

**Haven Labs, 15:45pm**

A.J. walked into the building and met his parents working on the robot, "Hey Mom, Hey Dad." he greeted.

"Hey son." Andrew greeted.

"How was school?" Kerry asked.

"Got another A." A.J. boasted.

"That's my boy." Andrew congratulated A.J. fist bumping him.

"So what did you want me to look at?" A.J. asked.

"This." Andrew replied showing A.J. an alien computer.

A.J. took a look at it, "Is this thing..."

"Still running." Andrew interrupted.

"We have tried everything to try hack into it's operating system we thought you might like to take a look." Kerry commented.

"Fine let me take a look." A.J. replied. A.J. hooked the alien computer to another computer, he began to hack into it's files. After a few hours A.J. finally hacked into the files. "Got it!" he shouted.

"That's our boy." Andrew commented.

A.J.'s parents went yo A.J. to see what he found, "Unfortunately this is all written in a strange code I don't understand, it will take a while to find a way to read it." A.J. explained.

"Take all the time you need." Andrew replied leaving his son to work.

**A Few Hours Later**

A group of strange men in trench coats and fedoras walked up to the building. "Where can I find Dr Johnson?" one of them asked.

"I'm sorry sir I can't let you have that information without a pass." the security guard replied.

"That wasn't a question." he replied pulling out a strange gun, firing a laser that killed the guard. The men continued on walking into the building.

A.J. was finally making way with the computer. "Got it!" he shouted excitedly.

"What did you find?" Kerry asked.

"Well I'm not going to bore you with the details but I found a way to translate some of the alien code so we can read it." A.J. answered.

"That's great! What did find!?" Kerry asked.

"Well..." A.J. was about to say when suddenly the group of men walked into the lab.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kerry asked.

"We came here for the alien technology you have acquired." one of the men answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kerry lied.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know you have it!" the man shouted.

"I'm telling you we don't have it." Kerry lied.

"Oh really." he said in disbelief pulling out his gun firing at the Johnson's.

Kerry quickly grabbed A.J. and hid under a desk. She quickly pushed her panic button. The guards appeared mere seconds later causing a fight between the two groups.

One of the intruders pulled the table away from A.J. and Kerry and pointed his gun at them. Just as he pulled the trigger, A.J. pushed Kerry out of the way taking the full force of the laser blowing off his arms, legs, part of his chest cavity and the left part of his face.

"A.J.!" Kerry screamed in horror.

The men finished off the guards and took the pieces of the robot that were visible.

Andrew ran in to see the horror, "What the hell happened...Oh no." he said seeing A.J.

Kerry began crying, while Andrew ran to comfort her. "He died protecting me." she cried.

"Its not your fault." Andrew said trying to comfort his wife.

"There's no one else to blame." she said continuing to cry.

The two scientists heard a groan coming from their son. "Andrew! Do you see that! He's alive!" she shouted.

Andrew got closer to A.J. and saw his heart still beating, "You're right he is." Andrew agreed.

"We should take him to the hospital!" Kerry suggested.

"He'll be dead before they get here. We need to do something else!" Andrew shouted.

"Like what!?" she asked

Andrew thought for a moment.

* * *

**Present Day**

**The Johnson House, 20:56pm**

Andrew and Kerry were finishing up a meeting with General Vortex. "Thank you for your time." the General said standing up.

"Have you made any progress finding the perps that attacked Haven Labs?" Andrew asked.

"Unfortunately, whoever attacked Haven three years ago as been unnervingly quiet?" the General replied, "How have you two been since you lost your son?"

"Its been hard." Kerry replied.

"I feel partially responsible, so like I said at the funeral if you two need anything just let me know." the General said walking out of the house.

"Thank you Sam." Andrew replied closing the door, "Glad that's over." Andrew sighed in relief.

"Let's go check on him." Kerry commented.

Kerry and Andrew went upstairs to a room, they opened the door to reveal A.J. now a cyborg(Looking like the DC character Cyborg, classic Teen Titans(2005)). "Are you okay son?" Kerry asked.

"As fine as I can be." A.J. replied in a depressed voice.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Nope." A.J. answered.

"How about we play a video game, champ." Andrew suggested.

"I don't feel like it." A.J. replied.

"Just call us if you need something." Andrew replied.

"Okay." A.J. replied.

Andrew and Kerry closed the door, "He's not doing well Andrew." Kerry commented.

"Well he's still adjusting. He's basically been unconscious the last three years." Andrew replied.

"We've taken so many risks, Andrew. We stole what we had left of the robot from the government, lied to everyone that A.J.'s dead and now he's a prisoner in his own house." Kerry ranted.

"What would you have wanted us to do, Kerry!?" Andrew asked, "Let our son die."

"I don't know Andrew, but he doesn't seem to have much of a life right now." Kerry replied walking away.

* * *

**Dimmsdale, 10:23am**

Tootie was walking down the street when she passed A.J.'s house and saw something at A.J.'s bedroom window. "What the..." she said to herself. She went to the door and knocked, Kerry came to the door.

"Oh, Tootie. How have you been?" Kerry asked.

"Hey Mrs Johnson, sorry I haven't been around since...well...you know." Tootie replied.

"Not a problem dear. What brings you here?" Kerry asked.

"I was going to sci-fi fest, and I thought why not say hi." Tootie replied, "And who was that in A.J.'s room?" she asked.

"Oh, that was Andrew clearing up some of A.J.'s things." Kerry lied.

"Oh okay, tell Mr Johnson I said hi." Tootie said walking away. Tootie continued walking down the street until Andrew passed her in his car driving home, "Wait if Mr Johnson wasn't home who was in the house?" Tootie asked herself.

* * *

**The Johnson House, 14:55pm**

Tootie was hiding in bushes spying on the Johnson's. When Andrew and Kerry drove off, Tootie decided to do some snooping. She jumped the Johnson's fence and broke into their house. She snuck around for a while until she saw A.J., "Whoa!" she said shocked, pausing for a moment she recognized the him, "A.J. is that you!"

"Ya." A.J. replied calmly.

"What the hell happened!?" she asked.

"How did you get in here." A.J. asked.

"I'm Vicky's sister, I picked up a few tricks." she answered.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, you're not the weirdest person I've met." she answered.

"Is that so." A.J. replied, "Lock the door when you leave." A.J. said walking away.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"There was an accident, some guys attacked my parents lab. One of them shot me with this laser weapon. To save my life my parents stole tech from that robot that attacked a couple of years back and here I am." A.J. answered.

"How long have you been like this?" Tootie asked.

"I officially woke up about a month ago but over the years I've been slipping in and out of consciousness." A.J. answered.

"Why haven't you well...rejoined society?" Tootie asked.

"Do you honestly think people will accept someone like me?" A.J. asked.

"Well you have to give them a chance." Tootie replied, "Come on, come with me. A little fresh air would be good for you." Tootie suggested.

"I don't think so." A.J. replied.

"A.J. I can tell that your miserable. Let me give you a reason to smile." Tootie suggested.

A.J. thought for a moment, "Fine." A.J. agreed. A.J. put on a Jacket with a hoodie and black gloves to cover up his machine parts.

Unknown Location

A man wearing a suit of armor went to a man on a computer, "Why have you called me here?" he asked.

"Sir, we have picked up a strange signal coming from dimmsdale, it's non terrestrial." the man answered.

"Interesting." he replied.

* * *

**Sci-fi Fest, 15:46pm**

Tootie walked A.J. into the building, "Didn't know Sci-fi fest was on this year." A.J. commented.

"Even if someone see's your cybernetics they'll think your just think you're wearing a costume." Tootie replied. A.J. gave her a semblance of a smile.

* * *

**The Johnson House, 16:00pm**

Andrew and Kerry walked into the house, "A.J. we're home!" Andrew called out, but they got no reply, "A.J.!" he called out again.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Kerry commented.

Andrew ran upstairs to A.J.'s room and saw it was empty. "Kerry!" he shouted.

* * *

**Sci-fi Fest, 16:24pm**

A.J. and Tootie spent the day having a great time. When they were leaving the building Tootie asked, "So did you have fun?"

"Ya, maybe a little." A.J. replied.

At that moment a group of men wearing trench coats and fedoras circled and surrounded them. "You have something we want." one of them said.

"And that would be?" A.J. replied.

"Don't play dumb." another one said.

"Tootie I think you should go." A.J. suggested. Tootie went to hide behind some trash cans, "Before we do this does anyone want to go." the men removed their trench coats and hats revealing suits of armor. "This isn't a renaissance fair." A.J. commented. The armored men slowly walked towards him, A.J. charged at them, he punched one of them hard enough to send him crashing into a wall, threw another into a car and punched another one to the ground with enough force to crack it. "Gotta admit, being this strong is sweet." he said to himself.

One of the armored men pulled out an energy gun and blasted A.J. to the ground.

A.J. heard a robotic voice in his head, "Threat imminent, activate energy cannon."

"Just great. I'm going crazy." A.J. said to himself. A.J.'s right arm began to reconfigure into a weapon. A.J. took a look at it, "You are in so much trouble." he commented smiling. He then blasted all the armored men with his new weapon knocking most of them out.

A.J.'s arm went back to normal, he went to the only conscious man and asked, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"We are the Forever Knights and we want the alien technology you are harbouring." the man explained.

"For what exactly!?" A.J. shouted.

The man kept quiet. In a fit of frustration A.J. knocked the him out. Tootie ran up to A.J. and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Are you okay? You just watched me brutally fight various armed dangerous strangers and you didn't even flinch." A.J. commented.

"You'd be surprised how many times this has happened to me." Tootie replied, "Why were those guys after you?" Tootie asked.

"They were after my cybernetics, but how did they find me...unless." A.J. commented, "We have to go!"

* * *

**The Johnson House, 17:30pm**

Kerry and Andrew were panicking over what to do over A.J. "That's it Andrew! I'm calling the police!" Kerry shouted.

"And tell them what!? Our not dead cyborg son has been kidnapped!" Andrew replied.

"I'm just losing my mind." Kerry said frustrated.

At that moment A.J. and Tootie ran through the door. "Dad where's your computer!" A.J. shouted rushing in.

"A.J. where were you!? Why's Tootie with you!?" Andrew asked confused.

"I'll explain later just get me your computer!" A.J. shouted. Andrew handed his laptop to his son, A.J. hooked up a cord to his head and accessed his files, "I knew it!" A.J. shouted, "That's how they found me!"

"What are you talking about!?" Kerry asked.

"Some guys wearing suits of armor attacked us." Tootie answered.

"They were after my cybernetics." A.J. answered continuing to type on the computer.

"How did they find you?" Andrew asked.

"It seems I've been emitting some kind of beacon, those forever knight guys tracked me by using that." A.J. answered.

"How come they couldn't find you before?" Tootie asked.

"This house has a signal dampener." A.J. answered.

"Signal dampener!?" Tootie asked.

"It's so the more sensitive experiments my parents bring home can go undetected by the government." A.J. explained.

That's why they couldn't find me before, but now they can't find me period." A.J. explained.

"What did you do?" Kerry asked.

"I looked into my operating systems, found and disabled the signal." A.J. explained.

"We could barely find the machines base functions and you did it in seconds." Andrew commented, "How?" he asked.

"I got in before the accident." A.J. answered.

"That day you found something before Haven was attacked. What was it?" Kerry asked.

"That robot's primary programming was to retrieve something called the Omnitrix Whatever that is." A.J. explained.

"What do we do now?" Tootie asked.

A.J. got up and walked over to his parents, "Mom, Dad you have to take me to Haven and weaponize me."

"What!? Why would we do that!?" Andrew asked.

"Sooner or later those knight guys will find some way to find me. When they do I want to be ready." A.J. explained.

"Why don't we just find a secure place to hide you." Kerry suggested.

"I'm not gonna spend my entire life hiding." A.J. replied, "I know you two risked a lot getting me this far but it will all be for nothing if they get me."

Kerry and Andrew gave each other a look, "Fine son, we'll help you. Its our fault your like this, so we owe you this much." Andrew commented.

"Then let's begin." A.J. said in a serious tone.

"Well its been a long day, I think I'll go home." Tootie commented.

"You won't tell anyone what you saw today?" Kerry asked.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Tootie replied reassuring Kerry.

As Tootie was walking out the door A.J. said, "Hey Tootie."

"Ya." she replied.

"Thanks for the day."

Tootie smiled and walked out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed be sure to review**


	4. Amazon

**Here's an update hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Amazon**

Centuries ago the gods created a warrior race of women that protected mankind from dark forces. Tired of serving the world of man these warriors betrayed the gods and tried to take over the world. As punishment the Amazon's were banished to remain trapped on an island until a time when their sins had been forgotten.

**Olympia**

Zeus, Olympus's high father came before Aria, Queen of the Amazon's. "Aria!" Zeus called out.

"Yes my Lord." she answered.

"The gods are ready to free the Amazons." he commented.

"Thank you my lord." Aria said humbly.

"On condition." he continued, "You will pick a champion to represent the Amazons, if she proves herself, the Amazons will be set free."

"Understood my lord." Aria bowed, "How much time do I have to find this champion." Aria asked.

"As long as you need, just bring her to my temple so I can transport her off of this isle." Zeus replied. In a blinding flash of lightning Zeus disappeared.

* * *

**Aria's Castle**

Aria came before her people, "My fellow Amazons, the gods have given us a second chance! But in order to have this chance we must pick a champion worthy to represent us! In one week there will be a tournament that will show a warrior's intelligence, survivability and fighting skill, the winner of this tournament will be crowned our champion!" she announced.

From the crowd Trixie the daughter of Aria, was watching and willing to compete.

Later that day, Trixie approached her mother, "Mother I would like to compete in the tournament."

"Absolutely not!" Aria replied.

"Why not!?" Trixie asked surprised, "I am the most skilled Amazon." she stated

"The world of man has changed in the centuries past. I cannot in good conscious send my own daughter there." Aria explained.

"You're denying me this chance simply because I'm your daughter, that is not the Amazon way!" Trixie shouted.

"The Amazon way is what I say it is!" Aria shouted.

"You're way is what got the Amazon's trapped on this island in the first place." Trixie replied walking off.

Aria looked on to her daughter and scowled.

* * *

**The Grand Colosseum**

Every Amazon on the island had gathered at the stadium. In the arena, lined up, the warriors were ready to test their metal to see if they were worthy to be the champion. Aria from her throne shouted, "Let the games begin!"

One of her attendants asked, "Where is Princess Trixie?"

"Probably mopping somewhere." Aria replied, "She will come sooner or later."

From the distance wearing a cloak Trixie looked on to the Colosseum. "I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not." she said to herself.

The Temple of Zeus

Trixie entered the building, "I'm here! Show yourself!" she shouted.

A bright flash of lightning struck inside the room and Zeus suddenly appeared. "Where is Aria, girl?" Zeus asked.

Trixie bowed, "My lord, I am Trixie daughter of Aria."

"I know who you are, where is Aria?" he asked again.

"She couldn't make it, but I have been selected as her champion." Trixie lied.

Zeus looked at her skeptically, "Very well, I will send you to the world of man." Zeus raised his hand and Trixie was suddenly wearing Amazonian armor(wonder woman's armor).

"What is this?" Trixie asked.

"This armor will help you on your journey, the bracelets are made from my legendary shield, they are virtually indestructible and can be used to store your weapons. The lasso has many mystical properties that you will find out about over time."

"Thank you my lord." Trixie bowed.

Zeus raised his hand and the both of them disappeared in a flash of lightening.

* * *

**Dimmsdale**

**Tootie's House, 20:45pm**

Tootie was in her room studying on her computer when suddenly as she was typing her computer froze, "That's weird." she commented. She looked around her room to see her ceiling fan had suddenly stopped as well, "What the!?" she said suddenly getting confused. She went on to look outside and the people on the street and the birds in the sky were frozen as well, "What's going on!?" she shouted panicking. At that moment a bolt of lightning shot into her room and Zeus and Trixie suddenly appeared. "Who are you!?" she shouted.

"Fear not mortal, I am Zeus and I have come before you to ask a favor." Zeus explained.

"What favor?" Tootie asked.

"This is Trixie, princess of the Amazons." he continued.

"Wait, Amazons!? As in warrior race of woman!" Tootie interrupted.

"Yes." Zeus answered, "I want you to care for this one and teach her the ways of the world of man." he continued.

"Why me?" Tootie asked.

"We've been watching you Tootie, you have a pure heart and you are brave beyond reason. You're the best person possible to teach Trixie the ways of this world." Zeus explained.

"Well, if you're going to say all that nice stuff about me, I guess I can't refuse." Tootie replied.

"That's good because we weren't giving you much of a choice." Zeus replied.

"How am I supposed to explain her?" Tootie asked.

"Worry, not. The appropriate arrangements have already been made, when you awaken tomorrow all will be revealed." Zeus explained.

"What do you mean?" Tootie asked. Zeus snapped his fingers and everything went dark.

Tootie woke up the next morning, "What, where am I?" she looked around to find she was in her room, "That's it no more chilli dogs before bed." Tootie walked down stairs to find Trixie at the breakfast table with her parents and sister. "What's going on?" Tootie asked.

"Hey Tootie." her father greeted. "This is Trixie Tang a foreign exchange student who will be staying with us."

Tootie looked on with a shocked face.

* * *

**Olympia**

**The Grand Colosseum**

The tournament had just finished and a champion had been selected, "Congratulations, Layla." Aria rejoiced.

"It was my pleasure, my Queen." Layla replied bowing.

"To the Temple!" Aria shouted.

Aria, her attendants and Layla made to the temple, "Lord Zeus, come before me! I have found the champion!" Aria announced.

In a blinding flash of lightening Zeus appeared before them, he looked around and said, "Why have you summoned me here Aria? I have already sent your champion to mans world."

"You must be mistaken my lord, this is our champion." Aria explained gesturing to Layla.

"I don't make mistakes!" Zeus shouted.

"Then who did you send?" Aria asked.

"You're daughter." Zeus answered.

"No! This can't be! You have to bring her back!" Aria begged.

"What's done is done. I will not make any changes. The fate of the Amazons lies in your daughters hands." Zeus explained. In a flash of lightening the god disappeared.

"Trixie, what have you done." Aria commented.

* * *

**Dimmsdale**

**Tootie's House, 09:23am**

Tootie was walking with Trixie to school, "So..." Tootie said awkwardly.

"So?" Trixie replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to talk about." Tootie commented.

"That is all right. I too am struggling." Trixie replied.

"That's great, I mean not great, look at me I'm rambling, never been given a task by the gods before." Tootie ranted.

"I must say I am surprised you took this news so well. It was my understanding that the world of man had forgotten the old ways, the Amazons and the gods." Trixie commented.

"Well all this magic stuff might be new to me but I have seen my fair share of weird stuff." Tootie replied.

"Interesting." Trixie replied.

"So why did you decide to come here?" Tootie asked.

"Centuries ago my people were one with mans world, the gods gave us the sacred duty of protecting life. My mother grew tired of this and tried to take over the world. She would have succeeded if it wasn't for the intervention of the gods. They trapped every Amazon on an island and put an invincible barrier around it. Now I have been given the chance to prove that my people deserve a chance." Trixie explained.

"Well that's pretty heavy." Tootie commented.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Highschool, 09:30am**

Tootie and Trixie entered the building, "Alright Trixie he's what were going to do. Until you get a hang on how things work around here, you should probably keep a low profile." Tootie tried to explain until she realised Trixie wasn't near her anymore, "Where did she go!?" Tootie looked back to find Trixie surrounded by a group of boys and girls.

"You're so pretty." one of them said.

"Thank you, for the complement." Trixie replied.

"What do you do to your hair to get it so glossy." another said.

"Nothing at all." Trixie replied.

"You should totally come to my party Friday." another said.

Tootie rushed over, grabbed Trixie and brought her to the girls bathroom, "I completely forgot laying low doesn't really work when an extremely beautiful girl is involved. New plan, since you can't keep a low profile answer as little of their questions as possible and..."

"No need to worry, Tootie. Zeus has already given me a what you would say a 'Crash Course' on the world of man. That is how I learned how to speak English. I will not reveal anything that might jeopardize my identity." Trixie interrupted.

"Whoa! Well then have fun I guess." Tootie replied.

"I will." Trixie replied.

Trixie spent her time having more than a traditional first day at she amazed her classmates in class, showed off her amazing athletics skills, and had a group of guys and girls fawning over her at lunch.

After lunch Trixie met up with Tootie, "I see you've acclimated." Tootie commented.

"Yes, today has been very joyous." Trixie agreed.

"So what do you have now?" Tootie asked.

"Something called home economics." Trixie answered.

"Then have fun." Tootie replied.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, "What's going on?" Trixie asked.

"Earthquake! Get down!" Tootie shouted. Everyone student at the school ducked for cover. Just as fast as the earthquake began it ended. "Glad that's over." Tootie commented.

At that moment ambulances and fire trucks drove past the school, "Those trucks mean trouble right?" Trixie asked.

"Yes." Tootie answered.

"Then I must go!" Trixie shouted.

"And do what?" Tootie asked.

"What I came here to do!" Trixie answered. She began to spin herself at an incredible speed, after a bright flash of light she was wearing her Amazon armor.

"Whoa!" Tootie said impressed. Trixie flew up and went to the site of the trouble. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Tootie asked herself.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Bridge, 12:57pm**

The bridge had begun to crack from the earthquake, most cars had smashed into each other while others where hanging from the edge of the bridge. "We need to get through!" a fire fighter shouted.

"How! There are too many cars blocking the way and the bridge is very unstable." another shouted.

At that moment Trixie flew in, "What the hell is that!?" one of the fire fighter's shouted.

"Is it a bird?" one asked.

"No, it looks like plane." another commented.

"Are you two blind! That's a girl! I mean seriously, a bird and a plane, what kind idiots are you." one of them shouted.

"Jeez, you don't have to be mean about it." one of the fire fighters replied.

Trixie landed in front of them, "Worry not I will handle this!" she declared.

One the fire fighters walked up to her, "Listen little girl, were in the middle of a crisis and..."

Trixie flew off and went to the cars tipping over the edge, she used her super strength to lift each of the cars up back and flew them to safety. After a while only one car remained. As Trixie went towards it suddenly an aftershock hit the bridge causing the car to fall over. Trixie dived for it, ripped the car door off and removed the mother and child inside flying them back to safety. "You're okay now." Trixie commented.

"Thank you!" the mother said hugging Trixie.

"It was my duty ma'am." Trixie replied.

"Who are you?" her young daughter asked.

Trixie smiled and flew off.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Highschool, 13:35pm**

Trixie flew back to the school and changed back into here civilian clothes. She made her way back to Tootie who was in the gymnasium with the rest of the school. "How did it go?" Tootie asked.

"Well, I think." Trixie replied.

The principal got in front of everyone and announced, "You must all stay here until things have been brought under control."

"Guess you can tell me all about it because we're going to be here for a while." Tootie commented.

* * *

**Tootie's House, 19:45pm**

Trixie and Tootie were driven home by Tootie's parents. "Where's Vickey?" Tootie asked.

"Don't worry, she's staying at friends house." her Dad commented.

The two got out the car and made it to Tootie's room. "Good work today. You managed to not only save hundreds of people, but also survive the battle field that is Highschool." Tootie commented.

"Thank you for that." Trixie replied.

Suddenly at that moment time froze again and in a bolt of lightening Zeus appeared before them. "Lord Zeus." Trixe said bowing.

"No need for that. This was a good start Trixie but you will have to prove true heroism in order to free your sisters." Zeus explained.

"What should I do?" Trixie asked.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you, but you will learn over time." Zeus explained.

"Thank you my lord." Trixie replied.

Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightening and time began to move again.

With a determined look on her face Trixie said, "I must succeed."

"I feel like I say this every couple of years but if your going to do this your going to need a name." Tootie commented.

"A name?" Trixie asked.

"Something for the people to call you, something that represents all you stand for." Tootie explained.

Trixie thought for a moment, "Well, I am Trixie Tang, princess of the Amazon's, I am a paragon for hope, love, courage, I am a..."

"Wonder Woman." Tootie interrupted.

"I like that name." Trixie agreed.

"I thought you might." Tootie replied.

* * *

**Space**

In a giant warship Dark Laser met up with his master Vilgax. "Have the preparations been made?" Vilgax asked.

"Yes my lord." Dark Laser replied.

"Then begin your invasion." Vilgax ordered.

* * *

**Earth**

**Dimmsdale**

**Tootie's House, 23:45pm**

Tootie's father Michael got a call from a strange device, "Agent Micheal, this is Jorgan von Strangle we have word that a vilgaxian war fleet is heading your way."

"Why would they be coming here?" Michael asked.

"We're not sure." Jorgan answered.

"Don't worry sir, we can handle this." Michael replied.

"Just in case, we're sending you back up." Jorgan replied.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Agent Turner." Jorgan answered.

"Turner! Are you sure he's ready!?" Michael asked.

"We'll never know until we send him out into the field." Jorgan replied.

* * *

**Space**

**F.A.I.R.Y. HQ**

Timmy had finished a simulator as his alien Heatblast when Cosmo and Wanda walked. "Timmy!" Wanda called out.

"Ya." Timmy answered.

"We have a mission for you." she replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that next time is the beginning of the four part Invasion.**


	5. The Gathering

**Here's an update hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Invasion pt 1: The Gathering**

**Space**

In a giant ship heading towards Earth, Dark Laser was communicating with his master Vilgax by video. "Lord Vilgax, I have made it into sector 1238. What are your orders?"

"Commence with the invasion." Vilgax ordered.

As Dark Laser's fleet was entering earths atmosphere, suddenly an energy barrier surrounded the planet. "What's the problem!?" Laser shouted.

"Sir, there appears to be a level 16, energy barrier around the planet." one of his robots answered.

"Damn those FAIRY's!" Laser shouted.

"What would you have us do?" the robot asked.

"Stay on stand by. I'll be back." Laser ordered. He pulled out a small box looking device and opened a portal, "You may be able to stop my fleet, but you can't stop me." Laser said walking through the portal vanishing.

* * *

**Mount Rushmore, 21:34pm**

Michael Jones was a regular human with a secret, he was head of the FAIRY base on Earth, he kept this secret from his wife and daughters.

Michael walked into the base, "What do we have on the invasion?" he asked his agents.

"Thankfully sir we managed to put up the shield before they could enter the atmosphere." one of his agents answered.

"Good, that should keep them out for now." Micheal replied.

At that moment a portal opened in the middle of the room. Dark Laser stepped through and every agent in the room immediately responded aiming their weapons at the villain.

"How did you get here!?" Michael shouted.

"Your silly little planetary barrier may be able to keep my fleet away but it can't stop me from entering your facility with this." Laser answered gesturing to his device.

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"You didn't know. Guess this is a back water world. This my friend is a new device called a warp cube, it opens wormholes to anywhere in the universe." Laser explained.

"Then why didn't you just use that to breech planetary defenses?" Michael asked.

"I would, but it would take an impossible amount of energy to open a portal that big and sustain it for that long." Laser explained.

"Enough talk, arrest him." Michael ordered.

The agents ran up to Dark Laser, he pulled out his laser sword and charged at them.

The agents began to fire their weapons, Laser deflected the beams with his sword, he went in and killed the agents slicing them up with his sword.

Other agents came in from behind, Laser used his telekinesis to lift them up and throw them into a wall.

With only a few agents left Michael shouted, "Retreat!"

The agents did as they were told and ran in different directions. As Michael was running, Laser telekinetically pulled him towards himself. "Tell me how to bring down the shield!" Laser ordered.

"I'll never tell you!" Michael shouted.

Laser said it again, "You will tell me how to bring down the shield."

Michael began to feel something come over him, "No I won't!" he shouted again.

Laser said it again, "You will tell me how to bring the shield down."

In a trance like state Michael said, "I will tell you how to bring the shield down."

"Then tell me." Laser ordered.

"There are two platforms, one at the base in New York and one at the base in Dimmsdale, destroy them and the shield will come down." Michael replied.

"Excellent." Laser commented. Just before Laser could kill Michael a Fairy agent blasted Laser in the back causing him to drop Michael. Michael used the opportunity to quickly grabbed the warp cube to create and go through a portal.

* * *

**Tootie's House, 21:45pm**

Tootie was watching a movie in the living room when suddenly a portal opened up and her father fell right through. "What the!?" she screamed.

"Tootie please relax, where's your mother?" Michael asked.

"She went out with Vickey, why did you just come of some weird sci-fi portal?" Tootie asked shocked.

"Tootie I need you to stay calm and listen. I don't work for the government, I am an agent of a galactic peace keeping organization called Fairy." Michael explained.

"Fairy!?" Tootie repeated.

"Yes I know its a strange name but that's what its called." Michael replied.

"Oh, I know what it is." Tootie replied.

"What!? How!?" Michael asked.

"Timmy told me about it." Tootie replied.

"Turner! I can't believe he broke protocol. But that's beside the point, we facing global annihilation and there's nothing I can do about it." Michael ranted.

"Wait!? did you say, global annihilation!" Tootie said shocked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Michael replied.

"What did you mean?" Tootie asked.

"Fine, I guess there's no need to keep it a secret. There's an invasion force just hovering above Earth's surface and their leader is here to destroy the shield currently protecting us." Michael explained.

"Why don't you have your agents stop him?" Tootie asked.

"He's too powerful, non of my agents have the strength to take him down." Michael explained.

"Why not get some alien back up?" Tootie asked.

"Unfortunately, the Fairy's are stretched so thin they can't afford to send us more man power." Michael explained.

Tootie thought for a moment, "Dad! I might know some people who can help."

Michael looked at his daughter confused.

* * *

**22:09pm**

At an alleyway four thugs were harassing a woman, "Come on! Just give me the purse already!"

"Please! Leave me alone!" the woman shouted.

At that moment a golden lasso wrapped around one of the thugs arms and he was thrown into a car. "What the hell!?" another shouted.

Trixie came before them, "Leave her alone!" she ordered.

"Its that Wonder Woman from the news!" one of them shouted.

"Somebody kill that bimbo!" the last one shouted.

The thugs pulled out knives, one of them charged at Trixie, she gave him a swift kick that sent him to the ground.

Another came at her blind spot, using her superior senses Trixie heard him coming, grabbed the knife from him and tossed him into a wall.

The last one tried to sneak up on her from behind, "Want to try your luck." she challenged. The thug dropped his knife and ran away. "That's what I thought."

Trixie walked over to the woman and gave her her purse, "You're safe now." she commented.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman! Thank you!" the woman happily replied.

"It was my pleasure." Trixie replied flying off.

Trixie landed on a roof, "I see you're making quite the name for yourself." a voice from the shadows commented.

Trixie got a fright and went into a battle position, "Show yourself!" she ordered. Tootie and Michael came from the shadows, "Tootie! What are you doing here?" Trixie asked.

"Showing my Dad your awesome skills" Tootie answered.

Michael looked at Trixie with a surprised expression, "So your telling me the exchange student who has been staying with us these last few months is actually an Amazonian warrior princess."

"Short answer yes." Tootie replied.

"Why did you come here? I hope you're not worried about me, because I can take care of myself." Trixie commented.

"Its not about that. There's a crisis coming and we need your help." Michael replied.

"Where am I needed." Trixie replied.

Both Tootie and Michael smiled at Trixie's answer.

* * *

**Haven Labs, 22:45pm**

AJ and his parents were testing out some modifications that they had made on AJ's cybernetics. "Commence jet propulsion test number 456." Andrew said activating the function on his tablet. AJ began to hover over the ground with his rocket boots. "Its working!" Kerry said excitedly.

"Ya, it only took us 456 tries to get it right." AJ replied dropping to the ground.

"I hope your other upgrades went smoothly." Tootie called out.

"Tootie! Long time no see." AJ said excitedly.

"How did you get in here?" Kerry asked.

"That was me. Michael Jones, Director of Fairy Earth division. I see you're in position of level 8 technology. Under normal circumstances I would've had your minds erased and your son taken away, but recent events have changed things." Michael replied walking right behind Tootie.

"Nice hello Dad." Tootie said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Andrew asked.

"There is an Invasion looming and I would like your son's help." Michael replied.

"Absolutely not!" Kerry shouted.

"I'll do it." AJ commented.

"But why?" Kerry asked.

"One Tootie wouldn't have told her Dad about me if this wasn't serious and two I want to make a deal." AJ replied.

"What kind of deal?" Michael asked.

"My parents have broken a lot of laws to bring me into this world. For my help, I want them to have full pardons." AJ replied.

"Kid if you help us, I'll do everything in my power to make it happen." Michael agreed.

"That's great, Dad we have to get to the next one before it gets to late." Tootie commented.

"I'll be in touch." Michael replied walking out the room.

* * *

**23:23pm**

At a warehouse Chester was chained to a chair surrounded by a group of thugs. How did you get in here?" their boss asked him.

"I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Chester replied.

"Liar! Nobody with sense would come here!" the boss replied.

Fine you got me I was told my doctor lives here." Chester replied.

"And who's your doctor?" the man asked.

"Nobody." Chester answered.

"Nobody." the boss said confused, after thinking about it for a second, "If you're looking for the doctor, that means you're." the boss said with a shocked expression.

"Steel!" Chester interrupted breaking out of his chains.

"Kill him!" the boss ordered running for cover.

All his thugs began firing their weapons at Chester. Chester simply stood still taking the rounds. When the thugs finally ran out of ammunition Chester said, "You done, my turn then."

Chester charged at the thugs, he went on to beat, pummel and crush the thugs. After he had finished Chester went towards the boss and picked him up, "Where is Nobody!"

"I swear I don't know!" the bossed screamed.

"Don't lie to me!" Chester shouted throwing the man against a wall. Chester went in to continue to question a man when Tootie walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tootie called out.

"Tootie!? What are you doing here?" Chester asked.

"There's a big problem and I need your help." Tootie replied.

Chester looked at her confused.

* * *

**Dimmsdale**

**Fairy Base, 23:45am**

The group of heroes met up at the entrance of the base, Chester took one look at Trixie and said, "Hey." trying to be flirtatious.

"Greetings to you as well." she replied.

AJ rolled his eyes and said, "Where's Jones anyway?"

"Right here." Michael said walking up to them.

The group went inside the base and went into a meeting room, "Hey, where's Tootie?" Chester asked.

"She's at home, things are about to get dangerous and I don't want her to get in the way." Michael answered.

"Actually I'm right here." Tootie said walking up to the group.

"What!? How did you!? You're supposed to be home!" Michael shouted.

"That's besides the point. When's Timmy getting here?" she asked.

"He should be here any minute." Michael answered.

"Wait, Timmy! As in Timmy Turner he's apart this too." Chester commented.

"Ya." Tootie answered.

"Seriously Tootie how many super friends do you have? Next thing your going to tell me those guys in Retroville are your friends too." Chester asked.

"Other than you guys there's no one else." Tootie replied.

"Getting back to the subject at hand, Dark Laser an intergalactic space warlord second only to his master Vilgax is on the planet. He is currently trapped in the Fairy base at Mount Rushmore but the agents there won't be able to keep him contained for long." Michael explained.

"We should go help them." Trixie commented.

"That would be a waste of time. By the time we get there Laser would be gone." Michael replied.

"Then what is the main objective?" AJ asked.

"Currently the Earth is being protected by a level 16 energy barrier. Its keeping Laser's invasion force away for now. Laser's mission right now is to destroy the platforms at the New York and Dimmsdale bases. If he does that the shield will come down and the Earth will be destroyed." Michael explained.

"Then what do you want us to do first?" AJ asked.

Michael told the teens his plan.

* * *

**Mount Rushmore, 00:00am**

The Fairy agents were still desperately trying to fight Dark Laser off but were losing badly. "I'm getting tired of this!" he shouted killing more agents. He fired bolts of lightening at the last group of them killing them as well.

Laser walked up to the last living agent and used his mind control power to ask him a single question. "Were are the ships?"

"Bay 43." he answered.

Laser snapped his neck and went to find a ship.

* * *

**Dimmsdale**

**Fairy Base, 00:23am**

The young heroes were waiting for Timmy to arrive. "When is Turner getting here?" Chester whined.

"I have to ask is he so important that we can't do this without him?" AJ asked.

"I must agree with the machine man." Trixie commented.

"Turner brings something this team needs, versatility he can adapt to many different situations." Michael answered.

At that moment a giant portal opened in the base and Timmy walked through it. "Sorry I'm late, had trouble getting a Warp Box."

"No problem, now we can get started." Michael replied.

Timmy walked up to the group, he hugged Tootie saying, "Long time no see."

"Same to you. Whoa you've gotten a lot taller." Tootie complemented.

"Thanks." Timmy replied, he then went over to Chester, "Hey Chess, how've you been."

"Good my man." Chester replied giving Timmy a fist bump.

Timmy then went to Trixie, "Good to meet you, I'm Timmy."

"I've heard a lot about you from Tootie I look forward to working with you." Trixie replied.

"And I'm definitely looking forward to working with you" Timmy replied flirtatiously which made Tootie roll her eyes. Timmy then walked over to AJ, "Hey bro, sorry about what happened to you."

"Its okay." AJ replied. AJ glanced at the Omnitrix and instantly something began to take over him.

On AJ's computer eye a program began to activate.

Omnitrix Located Commence Retrieval Program.

"Must retrieve Omnitrix!" AJ shouted charging at Timmy.

* * *

**00:31am**

Laser had stolen a Fairy ship and was heading straight for New York.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed be sure to review.**


End file.
